


Brother

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [28]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Mikey thought they were a perfect couple, and he was glad that his brother and his friend were able to make each other so happy."





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Everything from a different character's point of view AU

It was cute, how utterly in love they were. Mikey pretended to be disgusted, turning away and making fake gagging noises any time Frank and Gerard kissed or cuddled, but really, he was happy for them. He didn't think he'd ever seen his brother this happy, and that alone was enough to make his heart ache with joy. It was undeniable that he and the guitarist were head over heels in love with each other, and to anyone who appreciated romance, it was a beautiful thing. Mikey thought they were a perfect couple, and he was glad that his brother and his friend were able to make each other so happy.


End file.
